Papa Don't Preach
by Kaliope S. Black
Summary: Foi paixão à primeira vista.


_Disclaimer: Nada é meu. Nem os personagens, nem a música. Eu só pensei, pensei... E fiquei fissurada em usar essa música da Madonna (minha ídola!), para fazer essa fic. _

_Essa história é completamente ficcional, ok? Ela é para uma nina muuuito linda... Júlia, mais conhecida como Black Scorpio no Nyx. ´_

_Nina, você me pediu uma fic como a da Sheila. Mas eu ouvi essa música, lembrei do clip, da Madonna com a camisa escrita "Italianos fazem melhor", e vi que era uma deixa e tanto! Mas prometo que a próxima vai ser pura comédia, tá?_

_Beijos! E Aproveitem!_

_

* * *

__**Papa Don't Preach**_

- Volta aqui menina!

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_

_'Cause I was always your little girl_

_But you should know by now_

_I'm not a baby_

Ela correu pelas vielas escuras, com as lágrimas turvando seus belos olhos cor de chocolate. Os cabelos castanhos com reflexos vermelhos balançavam contra o vento, enquanto as pernas corriam sem parar. Sentia uma angústia, um peso, um medo... O que estava acontecendo em sua vida? O que iria fazer? Só tinha 16 anos… Lembrou de quando era somente uma menina sem grandes problemas; sua maior preocupação era ficar bonita para os rapazes do colégio, tirar boas notas, cuidar do amado pai, que a cercava de mimos e cuidados desde a tenra idade. Lembrava de cada detalhe do dia em que tudo havia mudado.

Era uma tarde de outono, onde as folhas secas amontoavam-se pelos jardins e davam ao parque um ar tão irreal. Ela estava ali, vestindo sua camisa favorita – "Os italianos fazem melhor" -, um shortinho jeans e os inseparáveis All Star pretos. Estava rodeada de amigas, rindo de bobagens e dos meninos que por ali circulavam. Foi quando ela o viu.

Foi paixão à primeira vista.

_You always taught me_

_right from wrong_

_I need your help_

_daddy please be strong_

_I may be young at heart_

_But I know what I'm saying_

Cabelos compridos e grisalhos, jogados para trás. Olhos de um azul tão intenso, pele morena... Corpo jovem, malhado e trabalhado. Percebeu que os braços eram fortes por trabalhar muito como mecânico, o que explicava aquele macacão sujo de graxa. A despeito dos cabelos grisalhos, era só um ano mais velho do que ela. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, sentiu que nunca mais ia ser a mesma.

Foram apresentados por amigos em comum, durante uma festa. Ao dançar com ele, sentiu os braços fortes em sua cintura, a respiração quente em seu pescoço, o cheiro dele... Não, não podia negar: estava apaixonada. E era correspondida.

Foi em um passeio no dia seguinte que o primeiro beijo aconteceu. Um encontro de lábios fortuito, seguido de suspiros de ambos. Olhos azuis fixados em olhos castanhos. Até que os olhos se fecharam e os lábios novamente se encontraram.

_The one you_

_warned me all about_

_The one you said_

_I could do without_

_We're in an awful mess_

_And I don't mean maybe.. please_

O namoro era turbulento, com direito a cenas de ciúmes de ambos. E foi durante uma dessas brigas que a primeira vez aconteceu. Eles gritavam um com o outro, e de repente estavam se beijando, fundidos em um abraço apertado. Ela sentiu as mãos trêmulas ao abrir a camisa dele, e suspirou de prazer ao sentir os lábios fartos dele em seus seios. Fechou os olhos e se deixou levar por aquele momento único.

Ele tornara-se um vício; não podia ficar mais de um dia longe dele, do seu cheiro, da sua pele. As tardes de amor na sobreloja da oficina mecânica tornaram-se cada vez mais comum. E a cada tarde o prazer tornava-se maior, a experiência e a paixão contribuíam para sensações indescritíveis.

_Papa don't preach.._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind.._

_I'm keeping my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby mmm_

Os enjôos, os seios doloridos, o sono cada vez maior e uma sensibilidade crescente a alertou de que alguma coisa estava errada em seu corpo. Com medo procurou um médico, que a orientou a fazer um teste de gravidez. Não, não podia ser. Passou dias se remoendo, com medo de tudo, pensando no que fazer com um bebê. E como contar para o pai? Teria que falar para o namorado, e o medo dele não aceitar era imenso.

Sua cabeça rodava, ficava deitada a maior parte do tempo. Afastou-se de amigas, começou a ficar silenciosa, com medo de se denunciar. Ao pegar o resultado, intimamente já sabia que daria positivo. Chorou por duas horas, enxugou as lágrimas e, resoluta, encaminhou-se para a oficina.

-Romeo, a gente precisa conversar.

_He says that he's going to marry me_

_We can raise_

_a little family_

_Maybe we'll be all right_

_It's a sacrifice_

O italiano só a olhou. Não falava. Não gritava. Ela ficou mais nervosa ainda, se é que era possível.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. O resultado é esse – e estendeu o papel na direção do namorado.

Ela não conseguiu entregar, porque ele a levantou no colo, a beijando e gritando sem parar. Ele estava encantado com a novidade. Ia ser pai!

-Eu não sei o que fazer… - Aos prantos, ela encostou a cabeça no peito do namorado.

-A gente vai casar.

_But my friends keep telling me_

_to give it up_

_Saying I'm too young_

_I ought to live it up_

_What I need right now is_

_some good advice.. please_

E agora ela corria, depois de ouvir coisas terríveis do pai. Lembrou de quando era criança, e a mãe foi embora. Ficou ela e o pai, o herói, o amigo, o parceiro. Aquele que a colocava para dormir com carinho, cantando músicas antigas. Aquele que a ensinou a mascar chiclete e a cuspir. Aquele que a consolara dos machucados e que lhe ensinara a respeitar as pessoas.

Aquele mesmo homem que agora a chamava de irresponsável, que dizia que ira matar seu namorado. Que a chamava de criança, que dizia que ela não podia ter aquele filho daquele jeito. Que afirmava que ela tinha acabado com sua adolescência, que nada mais ia ser a mesma coisa. Que ela não iria poder estudar, sair com amigas e ter uma vida normal.

Era dele que ela fugia, correndo por vielas escuras.

_Papa don't preach.._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind.._

_I'm keeping my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby ooh oh_

-Júlia!

Os gritos do pai ecoavam pela noite, criando mais angústia no coração da jovem. Ela corria, corria...Quando parou, percebeu que havia ido parar no parquinho em que seu pai a levava quando era criança. Sentou-se em um dos balanços e chorou.

Levou um susto ao sentir uma mão a empurrando, e olhou para trás. Era seu pai, que com os olhos cheios de lágrimas a olhava com carinho e medo. Ele continuou a empurrar, enquanto dizia:

- Júlia, não estava dizendo para você tirar o bebê, Dio Santo! Eu estava mostrando tudo o que você vai perder. É o que você quer, ter esse bebê?

- A gente vai casar, pai. O Romeo vai vir falar com o senhor amanhã. Ele queria estar aqui hoje, mas eu quis contar sozinha para você – respondeu a jovem entre soluços.

- Casar não é fácil bambina. Namoro é bom, é gostoso, mas casar é diferente. É isso o que quer?

_Daddy daddy if you could only see_

_Just how good he's been treating me_

_You'd give us your blessing right now_

_'Cause we are in love_

_We are in love.. so please_

-Sim. – ela respondeu.

-Pelo poder investido em mim, eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar sua bela esposa, rapaz.

Era uma cerimônia discreta, com amigos íntimos e poucos familiares. Estavam todos na casa do pai de Júlia, onde seria servido um legítimo almoço italiano. Ela olhou em volta e viu que seu pai e Romeo conversavam animados, discutindo nomes de meninos. Ela sorria, pensando em como eles eram bobos, afinal já tinha escolhido um nome. Passou a mão pela barriga de quase cinco meses, falando baixinho "Giovanni". Nesse momento seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas mais uma vez. Ela sentiu, pela primeira vez, o chute do seu bebê.

_Papa don't preach.._

_I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach.._

_I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind.._

_I'm keeping my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby_


End file.
